Memory Lapse
by Kazet
Summary: Warning: yaoi. Duo loses part of his memory. He remembers everything but the people he knew(other than G). Heero uses it to his advantage. Something strange is happening to Duo. He isn't quite human anymore.
1. He survived?

Author's Note: Froid. Well, I've started yet another one. I've got what, five now? Oh well, eventually one will get done other than "Dear Diary" I hope you like this one so far. I'm enjoying it. Well that's a given. If I didn't I wouldn't be writing it.  
  
Inspired by Johnny Lang's "Hit the Ground Running"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine only the story is. Well actually one character is mine but he hasn't shown up yet. His name is Dixept and he will be Duo's Dr.  
  
/./=Duo mouthing stuff(that sounds dirty but it really isn't. Duo can't talk and Heero as we all know can read lips so nya)  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Kushrenada, sir, pilot 02 has been eliminated as a threat," the young soldier stood proudly before his leader, waiting to be praised at his good work. Gundam pilots were hard to kill.  
  
"I do hope that means you have taken him to one of our medical facilities so that he may be persuaded into joining our forces. A recruit such as him would be indispensable to us," Treize answered calmly.  
  
"Er. no sir. Pilot 02 is dead," the soldier answered with a slight quiver in his voice. Why hadn't he thought of that? "I am sorry sir for not thinking to do that."  
  
"Sorry will not give me a gundam pilot will it?" Treize ordered the soldier to be taken for retraining before he had time to respond. He didn't want an answer anyway. He had wanted that damned pilot!  
  
~*^*~  
  
Violet eyes opened blearily, immediately shutting tight again to block out the blinding light coming from somewhere about him. He had no idea where he was. He tried to think, but thinking just seemed to give him a head ache, so he decided to worry about that later, maybe after he could handle the light. He brought his hands up, dragging the heels of his palms over his eyes. He tested opening his eyes again, but this time he only squinted them open at first, using his lashes to block some of the light. It wasn't all that bright once you got used to it, so he opened his eyes a little more, waiting for them to adjust before opening them fully. There. He could see. It appeared to be a bedroom, a guest room of sorts. There were no trinkets to symbolize that the room belonged to a specific person. He sat up slowly and propped himself against the headboard as the wave of dizziness passed. Once the room had stopped spinning, he carefully disentangled his legs from the soft sheets and swung them around until he was sitting sideways on the bed. "Where the hell am I?" The boy blinked when his words came out nothing like they should have. He hadn't even been able to finish the first word before the coughs had started. He tried again to say anything at all, but nothing resembling words came out. He stood up, moving over to where the mirror hung on the wall. His eyes widened when he saw the state he was in, bruises were everywhere, with bandaged gashes riddling his entire chest, back and arms. The worse of his bruises seemed to be covering his throat. It looked as if he had been strangled brutally. He sighed, that was most likely what had happened. With his job anything like that was to be expected. What wasn't expected was that he was alive at all. He must have run into OZ, but why hadn't they killed him? Maybe whoever it was had simply been careless and had assumed him dead, or very shortly to be dead. Or the other option was that it wasn't OZ and it had been completely random. For all he knew, this could be a high crime area. He scanned the rest of the room, eyes latching onto what looked like his clothes neatly folded on a chair. He looked down at himself again and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still dressed in his boxers and his cross. That would have been embarrassing if someone had chosen to walk into the room before he was dressed. He picked up his clothes, quickly getting dressed once he realized that whoever it was that had cleaned his wounds, must have also given him a bath. He'd have to thank them, especially for washing his hair. That must have been a bitch. He chuckled noticing that instead of rebraiding it, they had simply pulled it back into a loose ponytail. He decided to leave it that way for now, he was too worn out to bother with braiding it himself. Whelp, time to see just who else was around, Duo thought as he walked out of the room and downstairs. He would have called out, but apparently for the time being he was incapable of speech. He pouted, seeing that no one else was around. He was hungry and he had wanted to ask if they would mind him raiding the kitchen. Since no one was around, he decided that he find a way to make it up to him if they happened to miss the food he took. Not trusting himself with solids yet, he decided to eat the jar of applesauce that he had found. Rummaging through drawers for a spoon he decided that he'd watch a little TV while he ate. That would keep him occupied for a little while and hopefully by the time he was done someone would have returned. He was asleep by the time someone walked through the door several hours later.  
  
"Stupid baka. Nearly got himself killed!" Heero muttered to himself as he walked in from retrieving Deathscythe. In fact the pilot was surprised to have found Duo alive. It looked as if he had been choked and had lost large amounts of blood. By all rights, he probably should have been dead. So why wasn't he? Probably for the same reason he had survived self destructing, too stubborn to die. He noticed his partner lying on the couch, hand dangling over the edge, the remote on the floor next to it. 'Baka. He should have stayed in bed," Heero snorted softly as he picked the boy up, blinking in surprise as he did so. Duo was much lighter than he had been the last time he had needed to be carried. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier, probably because he was too busy worrying about whether or not the boy would live. He hadn't looked like he had lost weight, so why did it feel as if he were carrying at most fifty pounds. He'd ask Duo about it later. He jerked out of his thoughts when he realized Duo had regained consciousness and felt the weight of his stare on him. He looked down at the heart shaped face. The bruises and cuts were already fading, at least the ones on his face were. The ones on his neck didn't seem to be getting any better, but that was normal. They would be there for at least a week.  
  
Duo tilted his head to the side as he regarded the beautiful boy carrying him. He didn't recognize him, but he assumed the boy lived in the house. He wanted to tell the boy that he could walk, but knew he was incapable of it, so instead he just watched the boy, head tilted to the side in mild curiosity.  
  
There was something wrong. Something wrong with those eyes, something about Duo in general. They were much too violet, before they had been more of a blue tinted purple, but now they were pure violet. Then there was the issue of the weight, and now Duo wasn't talking. Usually Duo would be giving him his usual manic grin and calling him Hee-chan. Then he had an idea. "Duo? Does it hurt to talk?"  
  
The fey boy gave a small shrug as best he could and mouthed /can't./ How did the blue eyed boy know his name? Was he supposed to know him? Maybe he had amnesia, but only partially since he remembered his Gundam and the missions. But now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember any people other than Dr. G. However, he knew he had partners, four of them to be exact, but he couldn't recall anything about them.  
  
Heero watched the questions play through the expressive eyes. Did Duo even know who he was? It didn't see like it. Heero hoped that he at least remembered about the war and his part in it. If not, it would make it quite a bit more difficult to perform missions that required Duo's specific expertise. One way to find whether or not he remembered. "You're at the safe house," Heero stated quietly and smiled slightly when he saw understanding dawn in the boy's eyes. Good, so he remembered he was a pilot. But he didn't seem to remember him. That might not be that bad. If Duo didn't remember him, then he wouldn't be able to tell if he was acting out of character. Heero had known for some time about his crush on the braided pilot, but he hadn't discovered it until after months of verbally abusing the boy. It looked as if fate was giving him a second chance. He could act how he had truly wanted to towards the boy, without Duo thinking something was wrong with him and constantly asking if he was sick.  
  
This must be one of his partners, Duo mused to himself. He was in a safe house. That was a good thing. He wondered if his gundam had been brought back and decided to ask. He wiggled a bit to get the boy's attention since it was obvious that it wasn't on him. Once those blue eyes were on his again he mouthed /Deathscythe?/  
  
"He's out with Wing, my Gundam. I brought him back for you. That's why I wasn't here when you woke up," Heero explained gently, setting Duo down on his bed.  
  
/Thanks,/ Duo blushed slightly, bowing his head.  
  
"I'm Heero by the way. I'll see you in the morning. Knock on the wall if you need me, I'll be in the room to the right of this one. Get some sleep," he waited until he saw the boy nod before leaving and softly shutting the door behind him. Maybe now he'd finally be able to make some progress in his relationship with Duo, to something more than just friends and partners.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Dixept forgot to ask about amnesia

Author's Note: WOW! I'm pretty much in awe. I got nine reviews! NINE! Wow. Majorly taken aback. I was expecting maybe three. Just unplain wow! Have I mentioned that I love you all? If not I will now. I love you all! I'm so glad the people who are reading this like the story. Hehehe. You'd probably like it even more if I stopped all my rambling up here and just wrote the story, ne? Alright. Alright. I'll hop to it like the good little slave I am. Oh yeah. One last thing. No really, I swear. Blame my best friend Ree- san. I wouldn't be writing any of these fics if it weren't for her. She sorta inspires me I guess you could say. She's an amazing writer. She's got an account under Lejindary Bunny so go check her out. She's better than I am but she doesn't write anything Gundam. Kay I'm done. Now comes the bests part! THE DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
Diclaimer: whatever  
  
/./=Duo mouthing stuff. Gee who woulda thought? Oh yeah this goes for Dixept too. Thought in Dixpet's case it's more signing than mouthing. '.'=thoughts  
  
center-~*^*~-/center  
  
hr noshade size=10 width=75%'Heero, hmm?' Duo racked his brain for any shred of a memory that contained the pilot. Only a headache was to be felt from his efforts. 'Damn!' He wandered into the bathroom, using the mirror to help him see what he was doing as he braided his hair loosely for the night. If he did it too tight, the headache would never go away and if it were too loose, it'd be one giant tangle in the morning.  
  
He blew the bangs out of his face before heading back into the bedroom, getting undressed as he went. He climbed under the covers pulling them tightly about him for warmth. The bed was comfier than most of the other safe houses. Well, except for those few occasions. Hadn't those ones belonged to someone? One of his four partners? Yes. but Duo was not about to try figuring out which one. His current headache still hadn't gone away and that had been caused by trying to remember someone with a face. With the way things were going, the headache would worsen to an even greater extent trying to remember someone he knew nothing about. An even bigger headache would probably kill him and Duo Maxwell didn't have a death wish.  
  
He closed his eyes, wishing that Heero had thought to turn off the lights before he left. He would himself, but he didn't have the energy. He blinked his eyes open a few moments later when he realized that the lights had gone out, but there had been no one to turn them out. The door had never opened and he hadn't heard the almost inaudible click when the light bulb blew. So how had they turned off?  
  
center-~*^*~-/center  
  
... what's the price?...  
  
... do you accept?...  
  
... ... ...  
  
... do you accept?...  
  
... yes...  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo shot straight up in bed clutching his hand to his chest coughing harshly. He shook his head trying to dispel the terrible images from his vision. He slowly pulled the hand away from his chest and just as slowly looked down at it. A dark liquid was trailing down his arm. Blood. He opened the hand and traced the gash in his palm lightly with a fingertip. He stared at it fascinated by it. Where had it come from? No one was in the roo...  
  
"Duo! What's wrong?" Heero's voice sounded frantic with worry as he threw open the door.  
  
Duo watched as he tried to turn on the light switch that was already in the on position even though the lights weren't on. The lights came to life after Heero had tried turning the switch off and then on again. Duo gave it a curious look before turning back to Heero and holding out his injured hand.  
  
"Oh, Duo," Heero sighed lightly going to the boy. "Don't tell me you've started this again. Please don't tell me that," he took the offered hand and gently tugged Duo into the bathroom. He yanked a pristine white towel off the rack, thinking grimly that Quatre would surely throw it out after Duo's blood stained it.  
  
Duo halted Heero for a moment. He couldn't bear to see the pilot so... disappointed? He knew he had done something similar before, but he had never told anyone. Somehow this pilot had learned one of his secrets. He wanted to reassure the boy that he didn't need to worry. /I didn't do this. I woke up with it/ Duo mouthed, a hint of remorse showing through his eyes over times past when it had been his fault.  
  
He nodded, believing him. Duo didn't lie. He took care in cleaning the wound, then turned back to the medicine chest for sterile gauze. He faltered when he caught Duo looking at the wound strangely. He sat down on the edge of the tub in front of the boy, taking his hand again. He looked down at it and blinked. The wound was smaller, by quite a bit. As he continued to watch, the flesh grew back together and mended itself within minutes, leaving only a faint scar that strangely took the shape of an ornate scythe.  
  
"Did you hear anyone in your room?" Heero asked, watching those oddly violet eyes carefully. They seemed deeper somehow, more expressive than they had been before the incident had occurred.  
  
/No. I... I was having a dream... I don't remember much, just all these pictures of deaths,/ Duo shuddered, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. /Then I- I felt this pain rip through my hand and I woke up screaming. Heero, Heero, what's happening to me? So many things I can't explain./ Duo looked down miserably. He was a freak now if he hadn't been one before. His braid was bad enough, but now? Now he could see perfectly in the dark, his hand had healed faster than was humanly possible, he had dreams that scarred him physically, and he was beginning to think that he had somehow turned out the light.  
  
"I don't know Duo, I just don't know, but I promise you we'll find out," Heero hesitated before leaning forward and placing his arms around the longhaired pilot. His lips formed a small smile when he felt the warm bundle press closer to him and dig its hands into his tank top. Heero buried his nose in the sweet smelling hair, and inhaled deeply. He never could get enough of the way Duo smelled.  
  
He sighed a while later, standing up and taking his partner with him. He chuckled quietly when he noticed that Duo had fallen asleep in his arms. It touched Heero to know he was trusted enough to be put in charge of the angel's life. Maybe things would turn out all right for him concerning Duo, but just because the boy fell asleep while in his embrace, that didn't mean he wasn't straight. Somehow, Heero knew he wasn't though. Duo was the type to appreciate beauty in anyone regardless of their gender.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Duo," Heero whispered softly as he brought the pilot to his own room and tucked him into bed. He was afraid to leave him alone again. He just couldn't be sure that Duo would be safe alone especially since he wasn't completely healed yet.  
  
Heero sat at his laptop and opened the file he had just created a few hours ago. He had wanted to keep track of changes and unexplained happenings that revolved around Duo. The oddity of the lights would be added along with the scythe in his hand and its healing. It was strange that it was the only thing to have healed. The bruises were still there and Duo continued to be unable to talk as of yet. The list was getting progressively longer without any end to the occurrences in sight.  
  
He glanced over at Duo, the bruises showing up faintly in the glow from the computer screen. He wondered why they hadn't disappeared as had the gash. They seemed to be healing as Duo's usual rate. What ihad/i happened to him? Maybe he had been bitten by a radio active spider like that guy in the movie... Heero shook his head immediately dismissing the foolish thought. He wouldn't even consider that until he saw spider webs shooting out from Duo's wrists. He'd believe the boy really was Shinigami before he believed that. Not that either was plausible.  
  
He turned back to the glowing screen to type up his report on Duo's progress, purposely leaving out anything that would cause Dr. J to want to experiment on his best friend.  
  
He'd take Duo to go see Dixept Marxe in the morning. He'd take him to see Sally Po, but she was preoccupied on another colony as of two hours ago when he had received her reply via e-mail. Dixept could be trusted according to Po. She'd given him explicit instructions to see no one else. She didn't trust anyone else's loyalties as much as she did the young man's. She was worried about what would happen if word got out that it was a gundam pilot being seen. Dixept wouldn't care, but others could be bribed. Dixept was also the best she had, despite his young age.  
  
Besides, Po thought Duo'd like the boy due to the fact that he was a mute and if nothing could be done for Duo's voice, then the Dr. would be able to teach him sign language. The idea had made Heero cringe at the thought of an upset, mute Duo flailing his arms all over the place as he tried to convey what he wanted. That would cause a lot of damage Heero didn't want to think about. Sally had also mused that he might enjoy having a spirited conversation with the talkative Dr.  
  
center-~*^*~-/center  
  
Dixept was young. That was the first thing that caught Heero's attention. The redhead could only be a couple years older than them at best. The second had been that he was not enjoying the attention given to him by one of the security guards. Heero calmly sent a warning shot zinging past the man's arm, just nicking him.  
  
The man howled and turned to face him. "What the hell d'you think yer doin' lid?" he snarled stalking over to the pilots.  
  
"I believe he made it perfectly clear that he did not wish to be the recipient of your advances. Sally Po will hear of this," Heero smirked satisfied as the man paled and stormed off.  
  
Duo bounded over to the boy, making sure he was alright, but was politely waved off.  
  
/I'm alright. Thanks though. To both of you. You must be the Gundam pilots. Am I correct?/ he mouthed and grinned when the braided boy nodded and the shooter moved over to the boy's side. /I'm Dixept Marxe, and that guy will be fired within 24 hours of Miss Po hearing of his conduct. She's rather protective of me in a motherly sort of way,/ the Dr. blushed, but was clearly pleased with the woman's affection for him.  
  
Marxe had been born in Ireland and had lived there until he had turned ten having no other place to go, he'd taken up with studying Sally Po's work. He'd been in her care ever since. She'd been the one to see to it that technology that would allow the boy to talk was progressed. They'd made a start, but the procedure was too painful for the boy's liking, so it was rarely used.  
  
Sally had been right. Marxe and Duo had hit it off great. They were both fans of loud music with similar tastes in bands. And of course there was the fact that they both loved to chat, seemingly about nothing at all. Heero had finally gotten antsy and had requested that the Dr. take a look at Duo since that was why they were there in the first place.  
  
The Dr. was quick and efficient, but highly aware of every subtle movement that he made. His patients' welfare was the most important thing on his list while he was working.  
  
/He should be able to talk again. His organs in the vicinity of his voice box are just swollen due to his strangulation. Frankly I'm surprised that he survived it,/ Dixept signed absentmindedly as he looked over Duo's x- rays.  
  
/Everything else is just superficial, although I am highly concerned about his weight. If the scale isn't lying then he weighs 46lbs. I don't understand how that can be true. He appears to be perfectly healthy and doesn't look at all underweight... at least not by sixty pounds. His eyesight and hearing are exceptional. I've never seen someone with senses as finely tuned as his are. Is there something that you are not telling me Mr. Yuy? Mr. Maxwell?/  
  
Dixept had turned the face the pilots, placing his hands on his hips after he had finished speaking. Apparently 02 had no idea what was going on with him. He had been wearing an expression of complete shock ever since his weight had been mentioned. 01 on the other hand, seemed to have already been aware of the issue of the boy's weight, but not of the boy's senses. He sighed. /If I didn't know any better, I would say that you weren't human Maxwell,/ he grinned, dropping the issues. Neither boy would have any answers for him, and it was obvious that tests were out of the question.  
  
He waved to the boys as they left his office, a grin still plastered on his face. He quickly wrote Sally Po an e-mail, detailing his findings and informing her of the guard's behavior and Heero's rescue. Heero had been quiet yes, but not as cold as Sally had made him sound. Either she had exaggerated or Heero was acting differently. He had seemed rather fond of Maxwell so maybe that was it.  
  
TBC.../hr noshade size=10 width=75%  
  
Let me know how the formatting is this time around, kay? I tried to keep the paras smaller as well. 


	3. Not so lucky WuFei

Author's Note: Um. Wow? It still surprises me to see so many reviews for only two chapters. Well that and the fact that I wrote it.  
  
Evita: Yeah Heero'll ask Duo about the amnesia eventually actually he'll ask in this chappy now that I think of it.  
  
Gears: Not to worry. The other pilots won't screw anything up for Heero. He'll make sure of that. As to when you get the new chappy, was this fast enough for you? Keep in mind I had an AP test the day after I wrote this. Actually I had the test today. Hehe. I still hate Calc. Go fig. Anyway. I'm just teasing I really did want to work on this story. Anyway. I just uploaded a bit of a new version cause someone said WuFei was a bit OOC which he might have been. I've only actually watched up to episode 15, so... yeah I'm trying my best. Then again Heero is OOC so I guess it really doesn't matter. Hehe oops I'm rambling. I'll shut up now and get to work on tweaking WuFei now. Luv ya!  
  
Nelia Black: Wow. You came back for more... Are you stalking this story or something? Hehehe I'm kidding. Sorry but I can't tell you what's up with Duo yet. Only two people other than me know. One is in the story and the other is my best friend. Mwahahaha. As for the amnesia. I don't believe he will ever regain his lost memories. If he did, he wouldn't let anyone know.  
  
-~*This chappy is dedicated to Nelia Black. When I last checked the reviews she had been oth the first and last to review this story. So, Thanks Nelia!!!!*~-  
  
Disclaimer: the standard whatever. Nuttin's mine in this chappy but the story itself. Oh yeah. Trastyre, the guard Heero shot, is from my imagination and Dr. Dixept Marxe is a baby of mine. All other charas and stuff are not nor have they ever been mine, but a girl can wish ne?  
  
/.../= Duo mouthing stuff. Now remember that isn't supposed to be sick. '...'= thoughts  
  
center-~*^*~-/center  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Treize calmly looked up from the papers littering his desk to gaze at the man before him. "Ah, yes, Trastyre. What information do you have for me? Is the Dr. willing?"  
  
"Negative, sir. Marxe was most adamant about his feelings towards OZ. He will never work under you, but he will still treat your soldiers. He does not discriminate against those in need of his help," the OZ recruit informed his leader.  
  
"Pity. It's a shame that the young are not as impressionable as they once were. Is it possible that in time you might be able to persuade him?"  
  
"Negative," the soldier blushed looking down slightly. "I... I will not be allowed to return, sir. I made an inexcusable error in judgment." Trastyre quickly hurried on before giving Treize an opportunity to comment or send him back through training. "However, I have news for you concerning the Gundam pilots."  
  
"I'm listening," Kushrenada leaned forward a bit, arms supporting him on the desk.  
  
"Pilot 02 is alive. 01 took him to see Marxe while I was there," Trastyre held his breath as he waited for the man's reaction.  
  
"How is that possible? Mueller informed me that when he left the boy, he had no pulse and had not been breathing for a quarter of an hour," Treize fixed the soldier with a piercing stare, daring the boy to lie.  
  
"I do not know, but it was clearly 02, and he was very much alive, sir."  
  
"Very well. You may leave," Treize waved the boy away and went back to his papers on his desk. However, they weren't what were occupying his thoughts, possibilities of how the Deathscythe pilot could be still be alive were forming themselves in his mind.  
  
-~*^*~-  
  
Heero held the door open for Duo once they returned to the safe house and ushered the smaller boy into the kitchen. "Hungry, Duo?" Heero asked even as he turned around to open the cupboards searching for the ingredients to make soup. The bruises on Duo's neck were still a violent shade of purple. It would probably irritate his throat further to attempt swallowing anything solid.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and smiled. Heero really was very nice to take care of him like this. He knew it must be an inconvenience, but the boy never complained. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. He sat at the table and studied Heero as he worked at the counter, expertly chopping vegetables and adding just the right amount of spices to the broth.  
  
Heero sat across from Duo after he covered the pot to let it simmer. "Duo? Can I ask you about what happened?" He sighed in relief when he saw the braided boy nod. "Alright, do you remember anything that happened to you before you woke up here?"  
  
Duo chewed on his bottom lip lightly as he tried to remember just what had happened. /I... I thought I was helping a man. He asked if I knew any sort of medical aid. He claimed that OZ had destroyed his house and that his family needed help. I... told him I'd see what I could do. He trailed behind me and the next thing I knew, there was a knife at my throat.../ Duo paused to think again and let Heero soak up the information. /He tried to choke me, and when I fought back... that's how I got all the other stuff. He wasn't too happy,/ Duo grinned, and for a moment he looked like the old insane Duo. /I passed out, I guess the next time he tried to strangle me./ Duo would be alright. The glimpse of Duo's old expression was proof of that.  
  
Heero nodded, losing himself in thought a bit. 'Why had the Ozzie left Duo alive? Why are there so many questions that we can't even begin to answer?' He looked back up at Duo, "As far as I can tell, you remember quite a bit. So I won't ask you what you remember. What don't you remember?"  
  
/People mostly. I remember everything except people who are alive, excluding Dr. G. I know I have four partners and that one was rich. I know that because I remember the really nice safe houses were his. I also seem to remember this one girl. Man! She had some set of lungs, always using them to shriek something about someone coming and killing her. I wish he would so that I would never have to listen to her again. For some reason I know I never liked her. It's like she always got in the way of something, but I don't remember what. But, anyway, that's as far as I can recall,/ Duo shrugged. /Anytime I try to remember, I get a headache, so I stopped. Mmmm... smells good, Hee-chan,/ Duo sniffed the air and smiled appreciatively.  
  
Heero smiled softly. "You used to call me that... I took it for granted. I won't again," he stood up and moved towards the stove to ladle out two bowls of the steaming soup. He placed one in front of his partner and sat back down across from him.  
  
"HEERO?! What's the baka done inow/i?! I was just informed that he lost his memory!" WuFei yelled as he shut the door firmly behind him causing Duo to jump and stare at Heero with wide eyes.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Chang. Only part of his memory was lost. Soup's on the stove," Heero stated, inviting the boy to help himself.  
  
"Thanks Yuy. So what part of his memory is lost?" The Chinese pilot eyed Duo critically after he had filled his own bowl and had sat down. Duo looked a mess. Just what ihad/i the boy's carelessness gotten himself into? But what unnerved him most were the eyes. He had never seen the pilot's eyes so filled with hurt, and to see it blamed upon him was more than upsetting. He couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong. Usually everything just rolled off the boy or he ranted about it. He inever/i just sat there silently and made you feel like you had just kicked a puppy.  
  
"Apologize, Chang. Now," Heero glared at the confused boy.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him! Why do I have to apologize?" WuFei sat back in his chair staring incredulously at Heero.  
  
"Chang. I'm not joking. Apologize for calling him a baka," Heero growled out dangerously. "Now."  
  
"But, you ca-" WuFei was cut off by a sharp "Now, before I shoot," from an enraged Heero. The Chinese pilot blinked in surprise. If he didn't know better, he'd say Heero liked the bigmouth, who had suspiciously remained silent. Usually, he would have yelled at him himself. He sighed, caving in and turned the baka. "Alright. Duo, I'm sorry I called you a baka," 'you baka,' WuFei added silently. Duo must just be trying to get extra attention. It was common knowledge to everyone but Heero that the boy had a crush on Wing's pilot.  
  
If possible, Duo looked even more sullen when he heard the apology. He clenched his fists at his sides trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. He didn't understand why the Chinese pilot was being so mean to him and calling him an idiot.  
  
Duo couldn't smother the silent laughter that bubbled up as the chair WuFei was sitting in suddenly collapsed beneath him, leaving a stunned pilot on his rump next to the table.  
  
Heero, himself was having a hard time keeping a straight face at the other's misfortune. He cast a glance towards Duo, it was just another strange happening since Duo had been brought back to the safe house.  
  
/What goes around comes around,/ Duo mouthed to Heero while still laughing.  
  
Heero gave a curt nod before helping WuFei up off the floor. "What happened, Chang?"  
  
"I... I have no idea," WuFei crouched down to take a look at the splinters of wood piled in a heap where he had been sitting. How had that happened? The chair had been sturdy. Chairs usually never just combusted beneath their occupants. He shook his head thanking that he'd probably never know what had happened. "What's wrong with Maxwell?" he glanced over at the American in curiosity.  
  
"Duo lost part of his memory. He cannot remember people, specifically the four of us. He remembers everyone that has died, but no one who is currently living other than Dr. G. He does however remember that there are four of us, but no specifics other than that one is rich and another is being stalked by girl with incredible lung capacity," Heero smirked, knowing perfectly well who the girl was.  
  
"I see, and he is remaining silent because?" WuFei asked, still watching the silent pilot, thankful that he had lost that glint of acute pain in his eyes. However, he wasn't pleased by what had replaced it, laughter. Duo was laughing at him for landing on his ass because of some freak accident!  
  
"He is incapable as of yet. He has been strangled and his throat was severely damaged. He should regain its use within a week," Heero resumed his eating, dismissing WuFei's presence as he did so.  
  
"I think I'll take this to my room," WuFei murmured softly as he left the room. "Stupid baka needs to be more careful. Too bad it isn't permanent. It'd save us all numerous headaches," he muttered, chuckling lightly as he closed to door to his room. The bowl shattered to the floor as a loud voice resonated throughout the house yelling, "I HEARD THAT CHANG WUFEI!"  
  
-~*^*~-  
  
Heero stared wide eyed at Duo, mouth slack. Had that just been WuFei's voice coming from the small American?  
  
TBC...  
  
Let me know how I did with WuFei. I just revamped his part cause as someone said he was OOC and I wanted to try to keep them as in character as possible, other than Heero and Duo. Thanks a bunch! 


	4. Wha?

Author's note: WAHOOO!!!! AP TESTS ARE DONE!!!! GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS!!! I CAN WRITE AGAIN!!! Whelp, here's another chappy. I'm not sure what's going to be in it as I'm writing this, probably more of Duo's strange dream.  
  
Disclaimer: same as it always has been. Surprised anyone? No? Oh. Well, then. Read on please.  
  
Elfsong: Eh, Duo might get them back. AS I said or at least I think I did. If he does he won't tell anyone. Wait hang on. Scratch that. He definitely will be getting them back at the end of the story, but the other pilots probably won't be informed of that. If anyone in the story learned of it, it would be the unknown as of yet chara and maybe Heero.  
  
And nope. WuFei's voice coming from Duo won't be explained yet. It will be by the end though.  
  
Gears: Heh, in two weeks I'd prob have three of four chappies done. What is your e-mail by the way?  
  
This chappy is dedicated to Gears  
  
-~*^*~-  
  
"D-Duo? How did you do that?" Heero watched Duo carefully, trying to find any evidence that Duo actually knew what was going on. As of a few hours ago, Duo hadn't been able to talk. Then all of a sudden he burst out with what sounded like WuFei's voice. What had triggered that anyway? He hadn't heard anything.  
  
Duo stared back at Heero, his expressive, vivid violet eyes wide. His hands had come up to clamp over his mouth in shock of what had just escaped past his lips. He started trembling and shaking his head in denial. He had no idea what was happening to him and it scared him. He didn't like having so little control over his life.  
  
Heero was immediately around the table, kneeling in front of the American and taking the chill hands in his own. There was no possible way Duo could know what was wrong. He would never voluntarily show any weakness in front of him. "It's alright Duo. Just... calm down. Everything will be alright. Try... try to say something again."  
  
Duo shook his head, fearing that the Chinese pilot's voice would again be heard instead of his own.  
  
"Onegai, Duo. We have to figure out what's going on. We both know that whatever it is, it's not natural," Heero urged, gently squeezing Duo's hands within his own.  
  
Duo nodded, opening his mouth to test his voice, "He-" He broke of in a round of harsh coughs, whatever it had been that allowed Duo to speak gone again.  
  
Heero silently got up and poured a glass of water for the boy and haunched back down in front of him after making sure the pilot had taken a sip to ease the pain in his throat. "Better?" Heero continued when he received an answering nod, "At least it was your voice this time, ne?"  
  
Duo nodded sullenly, his feet catching his interest. /I think I want to go to bed. I... I've had enough for the day,/ Duo sighed, standing up abruptly and heading up to bed, a book under his arm.  
  
Heero watched him go, wishing he could follow him, but knowing he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He didn't want to scare Duo away. Who knew if this was his only chance to win the braided baka's heart? He decided that he might as well go see how Chang was handling himself. He had no doubt that the boy had heard Duo.  
  
"Hey, Heero? Ah, gomen nasai. I did not mean to startle you," Quatre ducked his head apologetically. Something was up if Heero hadn't heard him and Trowa approach. "Why was WuFei yelling at himself?"  
  
"That was not Chang... That was somehow Duo. I was just about to go up and speak to Chang. You and Trowa should be there."  
  
-~*^*~-  
  
He hand never seen anything but anger, laughter, or insanity from those eyes. Occasionally they'd be serious but he'd never seen the hurt. Oh, sure he knew Duo felt it, but he knew how to hide it, just like the rest of them did. Had his amnesia affected him more than they thought? He'd never seen Duo's eyes so open. Perhaps he had forgotten how to shield his eyes. He blinked when he heard the faint tapping coming from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal the three pilots.  
  
"WuFei? Is it alright if we come in? I'd like to speak with you about Duo," Heero closed the door once he received a nod from WuFei and Quatre and Trowa had preceded him in. Trowa stood silently near the doorway, wrapping his arms around his petit lover. Heero occupied the desk chair as WuFei took up a position leaning against the wall, arms akimbo and ankles crossed.  
  
"So what's up with Maxwell? He's acting rather strange," Chang remarked.  
  
Quatre's brow furrowed in confusion. "Would someone mind filling Tro and I in? WE weren't informed of what is going on with Duo. We heard he had been hurt in battle, but we don't know to what extent."  
  
"He's lost part of his memory as well as his voice. Along with that, he's woken up with a rather unusual slice through the palm of his hand in the shape of his mobile suit's scythe. Upon receiving it, it healed completely within five minutes time, leaving only a thin scar."  
  
"Anything else? There must be some connection between everything, but what was it?" Quatre leaned back into strong arms and listened to Heero. He couldn't figure out the connection yet, but he would. This couldn't be all that different than a puzzle.  
  
"When the gash appeared, he was in the middle of a dream of which he has told me nothing about. In addition to that, his lights have been acting peculiar. His eyes have changed color since the incident and apparently his hearing has improved immensely. He has the ability to use someone else's voice, but as of yet has no idea how to control that. What was it you said just before he screamed out?" Heero brought his eyes up to meet the pilot's obsidian eyes.  
  
WuFei had the grace enough to blush slightly. "I uh... I said something along the lines that it would be nice if he never regained his voice. It would save us a lot of head aches."  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, I see now why that would upset him so. He does not remember anyone and therefore he cannot remember how those he knew interacted with him. Hence, when you called him a baka, he didn't understand why and was hurt by it."  
  
"And Hence, you protecting him. He doesn't remember that you were the worst of us," WuFei smirked, completely understanding Heero's odd behavior over the past hour.  
  
"Hn. You know nothing," he gave WuFei one of his patented death glares before ignoring him and returning to the original topic. "Do you understand the situation now?" Heero turned to look over at the two pilots.  
  
Trowa nodded and gave Quatre, who was trying to hold back a grin, a small squeeze. Heero wouldn't take well to being laughed at.  
  
"It's sweet that you're taking care of Duo. We all know how much the missions mean to you," Quatre smiled.  
  
"That is precisely why I am seeing to it that he recovers. He is an integral part of our resources. His skills are necessary if we plan to win this war for the colonies," he stood abruptly and stalked out of the room to check on Duo.  
  
-~*^*~-  
  
He had curled up on his side with a small light on next to the bed, reading. Ten o'clock had found him in the same position with his arm stretched out, hand hanging over the edge of the bed, and a long forgotten book laying open on the floor. He was fast asleep and Heero hadn't the heart to disturb him, so he simply pulled the blanket up over him and left.  
  
It didn't take long after that for the dream from the night before to return.  
  
... what about Heero? ... ... what's the price? ... ... not if I have to watch him die ... ... do you accept? ... ... ... ... ... do you accept? ... ... yes ... ... you will be ready when the time comes ... ... I will see to it ...  
  
He woke up sweating in the middle of the night. This time there was no pain, no unexplained gashes, just remembered images of deaths, deaths that so many others had mercilessly committed. Duo didn't understand where the gruesome scenes came from, but he had a feeling they were somehow important. This was the second time now that they had appeared. He remembered seeing similar images the night before, but they hadn't had the time to burn themselves into his memory. The slash in his hand had woken him up too soon for them to truly bother him. Tonight was different. Something was evolving and he had a feeling it was him.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Morning After

**Author's Note: Again I'm doing this instead of the work I should be. I got a book report on Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance due Monday. I'm only in the 4th chapter. Oh well. It'll get done. Oh yeah and Duo gets his voice back. YAY!!!**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don' bodduh me.

**Nelia****:** Wow, I can't believe you like my story enough to want it on your site. And actually, yes. Duo was able to hear Heero talking to the others. You'll see the result of that in this chappy. Hope ya enjoy!

**Gears: I can't say what's happening to Duo! Hehe. Actually I'm surprised that no one has figured it out. Well some might have, but if so they haven't said anything to me bout it yet. I guess that means I'm succeeding. Hmmm... And I'm just going to make it even more confusing in this chappy. Mwahaha I'm evil. No not really. I'm just having fun. Don't worry. Duo won't have to kill Heero and yes it will have a happy ending. I have issues keeping anything sad for long. Only Runaway Train was sad... Then I had to go and bring Duo back so it wasn't sad anymore. Now that I think of it though the second chappy needs to be re-written.**

**Aka-kitsune-chan****: I can't tell you either bout what's happening to Duo. If I did that no one would read it anymore. Then I'd be sad. Telekinesis, eh? Well, sorta yes and sorta no. Mostly no. I'm not being very helpful am I? hm... oh well. Guess you just have to keep reading to find out what's up.**

(I need to stop starting all of these with 'I can't's)

-~*^*~-

Duo woke up late the next morning to find someone sitting on the edge of his bed, running their fingers through his hair. Duo sighed softly in pleasure. He thought it might be Heero. The pilot was really cute, but sadly he didn't seem to feel for him the way he had originally thought. He must have read the boy wrong, but he didn't see how that was possible. If it was Heero, he'd just tell him to go away. After what he'd heard, he wasn't all too sure that he really wanted to see the pilot ever again if he could help it.

Violet eyes opened to peer up at the figure. It wasn't Heero. Actually, it wasn't anyone he recognized. Not that he was likely to recognize anyone in the first place. He'd only seen Heero and WuFei since the incident. The only other person he'd recognize was G and this person definitely looked nothing like the scientist. He looked almost like an angel, even going so far as to appear to be glowing faintly.

"Hello, Duo," he smiled gazing down at the petit pilot. "I apologize for the trouble I've caused you, but I hadn't anticipated the arrival of the other gundam pilots so soon. This was not intended to be the difficult for you," the angel leaned down to bestow a gentle kiss upon Duo's lips.

The pilot was too shocked to move. Whatever was happening to him was caused by this man. So who was he and what was it that he was doing to him? He still hadn't even been able to determine whether or not what was happening to him was a good thing or not.

"Since I have already made things difficult enough for you, I will help you," he placed his fingertips along the column of Duo's throat, massaging the tense muscles there. "Easy, Duo. I will not harm you again," he murmured watching Maxwell tense in preparation to strike out if need be. "Please do not fear me. There now. How's that?" The man sat back looking rather pleased with himself.

Duo slowly brought his hands up to his neck, trying to figure out what had been done. He pressed lightly, surprised when there was no pain from the bruises or strained muscles. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he looked up at the bishounen. "Who..." Duo smiled to himself. The mad had healed the injuries to his throat, or at least he had healed them enough to allow him to talk again.

The man smiled, pleased. "I hope that helps," he resumed his ministrations on the pilot's loose hair. It was so lovely when it was free from the confining braid the boy liked to put it in.

Duo nodded, wondering vaguely how his hair had escaped his ponytail, then assumed that it must have been the man beside him who had removed the band. "Thank you, but... who are you?"

"You will know in time, little one. Only in time. You must learn patience. Just like I once had to do so long ago. My master taught me well, just as I will teach you. For now though I must go. Your dear Heero will be in shortly and it wouldn't do for me to be seen in here with you. Remember, he must know nothing about my visit," the angel leant down and gave Duo one last kiss before fading out of sight just as the door opened to reveal Heero.

"You're awake. You must have been tired to have slept so late. I brought you some breakfast. Is everything alright?" Heero set the tray down on the nightstand and placed the back of his hand on Duo's forehead. He was relieved when he decided that Duo wasn't suffering from a fever as well as his other injuries.

In fact, Duo seemed to be looking much better. The bruises circling his neck had faded during the night and only faint traces of them were left marring his perfect skin. It was strange that certain bruises healed faster than the others. His cheek still glowed a dark purple in contrast to the light brown of those that had been around his neck. It looked almost as if they were simply a tan.

"I'm alright," Duo answered quietly, still trying to make sense of the visit. "Thank you for bringing me breakfast," Duo murmured politely not looking at the boy and completely missing Heero's eyes widen almost comically in surprise.

He lifted the fork to his mouth and took a small bite of the piece of omelet he had speared, then popped the rest of the piece into his mouth. Heero was a really good cook! Er... that was if it had been Heero who had made it.

"Your throat's feeling better?" Heero smiled at Duo's nod. "I'm glad. How is it?" he indicated towards the egg concoction.

Duo blinked down at his plate nearly choking. The angel had asked him nearly the exact same question. "It's very good. Did, uh, did you make it?"

Heero nodded, rubbing Duo's back. He stopped when the pilot shied away from his touch and wondered if he had somehow done something to upset him. "Take it easy. Don't rush like you used to. Not until you're better. I don't want you to have survived the attack only to die choking on breakfast that I made for you."

"Ah, gomen nasai, Heero. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine now. I just... it went down the wrong tube," Duo blushed, completely embarrassed.

Heero smiled. He had never seen Duo actually blush, but it was rather appealing on the smaller boy. He hoped he'd be able to see it again, to be the cause of it again. "I'll leave you alone to eat and get dressed," he attempted to place a chaste kiss on the pilot's forehead, but stopped halfway there when Duo pulled back mouthing /no./ "Ja ne, Duo." 

"Ja ne, Hee-chan," Duo murmured softly as he watched the boy leave, shutting the door behind him. Duo huffed confused. Why had Heero bothered? He could have just as easily made him oatmeal or poured him a bowl of cereal. Why go to the trouble when all he cared about was the mission?

-~*^*~-

"So how is he doing?" Quatre looked up from the newspaper he'd had Trowa swipe for him that morning.

"Better. He's regained his voice and the bruises surrounding his neck have almost completely healed," Heero poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from the blonde.

"That seems unusual. If his throat is the only part of him to have healed significantly overnight, why would it heal any faster than the others? It's similar to what happened with the gash in his hand. Is it not?" Sandrock's pilot looked across the table at his partner, giving him his undivided attention.

"Yes. It seems that way. One more thing to add to his file," he murmured in reply.

"You're keeping a file on Duo?! Heero. If he knew that, don't you think it would make him unhappy? It's as if you're suspicious of him!" he stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm not suspicious of him. I feel he is completely trustworthy. I'm keeping a file on everything that cannot be explained since I found him nearly dead. I want to know what is going on, if there are any patterns," Heero reasoned. 

He wasn't making the file because he suspected Duo. He was making it to help him figure out what was happening to him. "There's nothing more to discuss about that file. But, Quatre... I believe I have somehow done something to upset Duo," he looked up and the blonde, meeting his aqua eyes. If anyone would be able to help him figure out what he had done wrong and how to fix it, it was Quatre Winner.

"Damn right you did," Duo muttered as he entered the kitchen. "You should learn not to talk so loud when the person you're talking about is in the same house, Yuy. I remembered one thing about the five of us. We were friends."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Heero questioned cautiously. What exactly was it that Duo had overheard?

"I'm oh so pleased you're so dedicated to the missions. You even took extremely good care of me for the sole reason of making sure I would still be able to fulfill my duties as an expert in stealth! I feel so loved. Thanks Heero. Maybe I'll go tell WuFei how much _I love _him_ by telling him he can take over my next mission because he's better suited to it. Then he can die because it was an extremely risky mission and no one would come out of it alive on either side. It was that dangerous," Duo glared at his blue-eyed partner, throwing his dishes in the sink._

"Duo... You're talking about last night when I was talking to the others aren't you?" he grimaced slightly. Just how good had Duo's hearing gotten? He was positive that no one would have been able to hear him if they had been standing outside the door to that very same room.

"Of course I am! You said you were only taking care of me for the good of the missions!" Duo spun around to face him.

"Duo. I... That wasn't the truth," the pilot sighed, visibly deflating a bit. "Quatre, do you mind? I think Duo and I need some privacy."

"Sure, Heero," Quatre smiled. "Now, Duo. You hear him out and don't kill him," he winked and left the room to go look for Trowa.

"Alright. Go ahead. I'm listening," Duo leant back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest.

"I didn't want to tell them that I love you, Duo. Before I found you the other day, I wasn't the nicest person to you. Actually I was rather abusive verbally to you. I regret it now," Heero hastened on before Duo could interrupt. "At first you just got on my nerves and I took out that frustration on you, calling you a baka and telling you to shut up."

"Oh?" Duo raised an eyebrow. So that was the reason Heero had tried to keep Chang from saying something the night before.

"I figured out a few months later that I was in love with you. I didn't know what to do so I kept on as if nothing had changed. I knew if I started acting differently that you'd question it, be suspicious of me. I didn't want to explain it to them last night. I'm sorry, Duo," Heero chanced looking up at Duo. He no longer seemed as upset as before, but he could be just hiding it for all he knew. Duo was good at that sort of thing. Or at least he used to be.

Duo nodded once. "Alright. I'll accept tha-," he suddenly cut off and glanced up towards the ceiling before blushing and whirling away from Heero and back towards the sink to take care of his forgotten dishes.

"Duo? Duo, what is it?" Heero questioned, coming up to stand behind him.

The braided boy squeaked, clearly embarrassed. He did _not_ think he was supposed to be hearing _that._ "Nothing Heero. Don' worry 'bout it. It's nothing." Could Heero not hear it? Duo couldn't believe Trowa and Quatre would be so loud! They were two floors up for Chrisake. 

"Tell me, Duo."

"You mean you don't hear them?" Duo looked over his shoulder at him slightly confused.

"The only person I hear is you, Duo," Heero replied wondering what on earth it could be that Duo heard.

TBC...


	6. that wasn't Duo's job so how come he did...

**Author's Note: Yeah. I'm still supposed to be working on my report for tomorrow, but hey I've got two pages done and that's just basics so far. I haven't fleshed it out yet. It only has to be about three or four pages long. After reading the reviews I wanted to write more. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the wording is. Oh and Janice.**

**Vic: Nope! Apparently it isn't so obvious as to what's going on with Duo. That's what I get asked most frequently, so you aren't alone. I couldn't have Duo remember or find out somehow and start questioning Heero's motives, so unless I wanted a lot of problems that I'm sure Heero would have been able to see coming, Heero had to tell him. Either that, or risk losing him.**

**Gears: Don' worry the next installment is here since you asked so nicely. And I prefer Hee-chan and Duo. They yummy! hehehe. Duo an angel? Hmm... maybe yes maybe no. I never really said what he was. Tha's prolly the closest y'all 'll come to what's going on for now, though.**

**Ayumi**** Nekomoto: neither does Duo.**

**Aka-Kitsune-chan****: Ya don' wanna know... or maybes you do, but I think you can use your imagination ;)**

**Nelia****: DING DING DING! Yup. I'm glad someone caught that. Yup, it was Janice, that angelly guy (I never really did say he _was_ an angel, just looks like one). He was the one to cut poor Duo-chan's hand. He had his reasons.**

Yeah, Duo's reaction was a bit lacking wasn't it to Hee-chan's declaration. Hehehe. He overheard something that caused him to be quite a bit distracted. So he heard it, but never got a chance to respond before pretty much everything Heero said went flying out of his mind. 

**Story News: It's progressing nicely. Everyone is still confused about what's going on with Duo. Only two people other than Janice know as far as I know.(myself and my best friend) Janice is that 'angel' guy who visited Duo in the last chappy. AS Nelia figured out. Janice said he wouldn't hurt Duo _again_ meaning that he had done so before. He's responsible for the permanent scar on Duo's palm. I think it's time Duo went on a mission, don't you?******

**-~*^*~-**

"What is it Duo?" Heero asked again.

"It's uh... Heeeeerooo," Duo whined pathetically, cheeks turning a bright red in embarrassment. "Please don't make me tell you. IT's too... too... EEEeeee!" Duo clapped his hands over his ears, screaming inside his head for the two to shut up. He didn't give a damn if Quatre was tight!

*-*-*

Two floors up Trowa paused above his blonde lover and looked down at him in curiosity.

"You heard him too?" Quatre blushed. "I... I didn't' realize we were being so loud."

"Nn, Heero mentioned that his hearing had improved," he murmured leaning down to kiss the little pilot. "We'll just have to be a little more quiet while he is around."

*-*-*

Duo sighed in relief when the noise went down. It was not something that he particularly wanted to listen to. He felt bad about not responding better to Heero. He had told him that he loved him, and somehow Duo felt that it had not been easy for the pilot to admit. 

Duo remembered that he had had feelings for one of the pilots. He didn't remember the name, but he knew it was the one who was constantly stalked by amazing lung capacity girl. She hadn't been around yet, but he assumed that he could figure out which of the pilots it had been. 

Obviously it wasn't either of the two upstairs and it couldn't have been WuFei. That must have been what the feeling was when he saw Yuy. Yuy was the only pilot left, and he was positive that he had liked one of the pilots. "Does some girl follow you around asking you to kill her?" Duo questioned. If Heero said no then he must have been mistaken because it couldn't be WuFei.

"I will assume that you mean Relena. Yes. She's taken to hunting me down and blowing my cover. Why?" What could the pacifist have anything to do with what was going on?

"Really?" Duo's eyes lit up, the violet brightening enough to be considered to be glowing.

"Yes, but Duo wha- ughf!" his breath was taken away when the strange boy suddenly launched himself as his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You really love me Hee-chan?" Duo asked, adoring eyes looking up into slightly confused cobalt.

Heero nodded, trying to regain his breath.

The braided pilot grinned manically. "I love you, Hee-chan!" he piped exuberantly, burying his face in Heero's neck happily.

Heero smiled, wrapping Duo in his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla coming from the boy's hair. Heero looked up at the sound of Chang clearing his throat. "Yes?"

"The scientists are wondering if Duo is capable of accepting missions yet," WuFei picked up the dish towel, running it under cold water to wipe the moisture off of his face. It was warm out and he had worked up a sweat practicing with his katana.

"Absolutely not," Heero stated immediately, but looked down when he felt Duo draw away slightly.

"No Heero. I think I can handle it. Other than some minor cuts and bruises, and looking like shit, I think I'm alright. I'll do it. I'll be careful," Duo added hastily seeing the look Heero was giving him.

"Alright. When is the mission?" Heero looked back up at WuFei.

"Tonight. 2300 hours. It's a base about 600km Northeast of here. We're to destroy it only after finding the official in charge and eliminating him first. He's crafty. He ranks high in Oz and is used primarily for stategical and information retrieval purposes. He's escaped our grasp three times. We can no longer assume that he will die when the base is destroyed. The scientists want Maxwell and I to carry out the mission," WuFei quickly briefed the two.

"Sounds rather easy. What's this guy's name?" Duo tilted his head to the side, turning in Heero's arms until he was leaning back against his chest and facing the Chinese boy.

"It's not easy Maxwell or else the guy would be dead. His name is Trastyre," WuFei handed them the picture of the man that the scientists had sent along with the e-mail. "That's him," Wufei murmured distastefully.

"We've seen him before. He was accosting the Dr. that Heero took me to yesterday. He was going to be fired..." Duo's eyes went wide as a thought occurred to him. "They know I'm alive."

"What?" WuFei questioned. Oz wouldn't leave a gundam pilot half dead. He had assumed that Duo had somehow escaped before he was killed and had passed out after he had gotten far enough away. If Oz had thought him dead then that ruled out that explanation.

"They know I'm alive. They thought I was dead. It was on the news that one of the rebel gundam pilots had been killed. They were talking about me. There went our advantage," Duo muttered crossly.

"Wrong. That advantage is gone, but it wasn't a big advantage to begin with. An enemy is an enemy. They would have assumed one of us would take over your duties. You still have an advantage, Duo. Can you not think of it?" Heero rested his chin on the boy's shoulder allowing him a few moments to think, while he tried to figure just when exactly Duo had found the time to watch the news. Heero didn't think he had, but maybe it had been when he was retrieving Deathscythe for him.

"His hearing," WuFei muttered, remembering the trouble it had gotten him into.

"Yes, his hearing. He can hear things we can't. It could become a very useful skill. When there is more time, we will have to test the range of it. I am curious to see just how good it has become," Yuy mused. So far it seemed as if he could hear anything in the entire house. He wondered if his hearing extended to outside of it as well.

"Ummm... Heero? I, uh... I know something else. I can see in the dark really well, too. I mean I could before, but it's a lot easier now. I could tell the light switch was on that first night when the light turned off on me when I was wishing that you had turned it off 'cause it was too bright," Duo blushed, ducking his head trying to hide the pinkness staining his cheeks.

Heero blinked. There had been no moon that night and they were too far away from any cities for there to be street lights. There was no way for any light to have made it into Duo's room. He hadn't been able to see anything in the room until he had turned on the light that night, so how had Duo.

"Iya, I'm gonna go check on Deathscythe for a while. I'll be back in for lunch," Duo gave Heero a quick peck on the cheek before running out to Deathscythe. Maybe Heero was right. Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him. He didn't relax until he was sitting comfortably inside the gundam's cockpit. 

Okay so he had good hearing, good eyesight, not to mention that his eyes randomly changed color, a weird angelly guy helping him, and the ability to steal someone else's voice. That didn't make him a freak did it? Yeah it probably did. Duo groaned, dropping his head to his knees as he brought his feet up onto the chair.

"You're not a freak, Duo," a kind voice soothed him.

Duo looked up, not at all surprised the see the angelic figure before him. He had known that his morning visit wouldn't have been the last. "Who are you?" he asked tiredly.

"You may call me Janice," the man smiled. "My mother was hoping for a girl for the sole reason of wanting to name the child after her. "I wasn't a girl, but as you can see that didn't deter her. New mission orders I hear. I will be with you. I will keep you from harm while you continue to recover. Let me see your hand, little one."

Janice took the offered hand squeezing it gently to reassure the boy before turning it over to inspect the scar. "It's healed nicely. The time has come to do the other."

Duo jerked his hand back and stared at the man. "But you said-"

"Correct. I said I would not hurt you again. This will not hurt. Give me your other hand and watch," Janice took the other hand holding it palm up. In the other hand a small dagger appeared. Duo watched fascinated as the sharp blade cut into his skin all the way down to the bone. He could see the dark red blood drip from the wound and onto the man's robes. Strangely though, it didn't hurt. He could feel it, but there was no pain, just a slight tickling sensation.

"There now," the angel smiled pressing the palms of Duo's hands together. When he finally let them go a few moment's later, the incision had healed itself and resembled a mirror image of the first.

"What do they mean?" Duo looked up at him in confusion.

"You will know what they are for when the time comes. Just be patient," Janice chuckled lightly, moving to stand behind the boy, massaging his shoulders until the pilot fell into a contented sleep.

**-~*^*~-**

... I'm dead, aren't I? ...

... would you like that? ...

... what about Heero? ...

... what's the price? ...

... not if I have to watch him die ...

... do you accept? ...

... what about Heero? ...

... there is a chance he may die ...

... do you accept? ...

... yes ...

... you will be ready when the time comes ...

... I will see to it ...

**-~*^*~-**

Duo woke up to the sound of Heero calling his name from the foot of his Gundam. He shook his head to clear it of residual images that followed the eerie conversation he'd been having with someone in his dream. He knew he'd had the dream before, but he still couldn't make much sense of it. Each time he had it though he could remember larger bits and pieces. And each times the images of murders and deaths followed. 

Maybe he'd ask Janice what it meant. He didn't think the angel had anything to do with them, but he might be able to give him a little more insight. He blinked as Heero's voice penetrated his thoughts again. He got up and leaned out of a cockpit to stare down at the Japanese pilot. "Yeah?"

"Lunch!" Heero shook his head amused. So Duo had come out to sleep in Deathscythe. He wondered if he had still been able to hear Trowa and Quatre. Duo may not have told him, but the looks of relief when the two had come downstairs to find Duo's presence not there was telling. He smiled once Duo reached his side and followed him back into the house.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I'm so sorry!" Quatre gushed, embarrassed once he saw Duo.

"Forget it Q. Not like ya meant to have me overhear," Duo shrugged. He hadn't been mad about it. It could have happened to anyone. "When Hee-chan and I finally get around to it, I'll make sure we're right next door to ya," Duo grinned swaggering into the kitchen to get a plate and his lunch.

Heero choked, immediately following Duo to avoid Trowa and Quatre's reactions. He'd have to ask the two later how they had known Duo had overheard. The Latin's eyes had merely widened in surprise, whereas Quatre's entire face had gone an attractive shade of pink which he promptly buried in Trowa's turtleneck.

**-~*^*~-**

"Pilot 02 approaching target. Closing in," Duo grinned at WuFei over the screen as he destroyed the base's radar. "All set, Chang. They'll never see you coming now."

Duo hopped out of his Gundam, landing silently and waited for WuFei join him seconds later.

"Alright, we're in. Trastyre's office is this way," WuFei moved along, keeping out of sight of the motion detectors, shooting the one's he couldn't avoid. Thank Nataku for silencers.

"Not that way," Duo grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop. "He isn't there. He's this way. Trust me. I can feel it. We're going the wrong way," Duo whispered running off in the other direction dragging WuFei behind him.

"Maxwell!" Chang hissed vehemently. "According to the layout, there is no reason why he'd be this way."

"Which is precisely why he's there. He'd expect to be attacked no matter where he goes. It's common sense to go where someone won't expect you to be," Duo reasoned. It made perfect sense, but he hadn't thought of that himself until something at the back of his mind had told him that their target was not in the direction his partner had been going. He couldn't say exactly where Trastyre was, but he trusted his feet to take him there.

WuFei understood the logic, but couldn't understand where it had come from. WuFei knew that Duo's sole purpose for the mission had been to get WuFei in and to destroy the base after Trastyre had been disposed of. He hadn't been sent to track the man, WuFei had.

Nataku's pilot started wondering why he was even there if Duo seemed to know exactly where he was going. He even knew exactly when to pause, when to hurry up and for how long. If WuFei didn't know better, he'd have said Duo knew each of the soldiers' movements and positions without ever seeing them.

Duo grinned at what he considered to be his luck. They hadn't had a single problem with Ozzies as of yet. All they'd had to worry about so far were the surveillance cameras. He slowed down as he came upon an inconspicuous door. It appeared to be a storage room, marked by a simple number followed by an S. He stopped just outside the door, turning and motioning for WuFei to remain silent. /In here,/ he mouthed, ignoring WuFei's doubtfulness.

He carefully oiled the hinges before easing the door open silently. He waited a moment listening to the occupants on the other side of the door. They were in the right place alright. He could hear someone gloating about how the pilots would never suspect Trastyre to be in the less guarded section of the base.

WuFei then heard laughter pour out of the slit in the open door made. The video cameras were showing the pilots heading towards the center of the base, away from where they were currently positioned outside of their door.

Duo smiled and silently thanked Janice. It must have been him. He had said he'd be there looking out for him. He drew his gun out and got into position against the wall next to the doorway. He nodded to WuFei signaling him to get ready, kicked the door open and opened fire. Trastyre never saw them coming.

TBC...


	7. Duo knows more than he reveals

**Author's Note: Hiya. Here's another chappy! I think we're winding down now, although, I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. If you're going to leave a review(which I'd love to read!) try to keep it unoffensive. I am open to suggestions, but please be kind about them.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Hopefully. ;)**

**Story Notes: I realize that what happened to Duo is confusing. It's supposed to be. Pretty much you're reading this fic from the perspectives of the pilots. You know what they know, which isn't all that much yet. Janice, Ree-san, and I are the only ones who actually know what's going on. A little more might be explained in this chappy.**

**-~*^*~-**

"Duo? How did you know they would be here?" WuFei asked looking up from Trastyre's prone figure.

"Honestly, Wu? I have no idea," Duo shrugged and gave a low sigh as he exited the room. He had just known where to go. It had to have been something that Janice had done to him. He brought his hands up to examine the scars on his palms. What did they mean? Why had Janice chosen him? He was hardly worthy of whatever gift it was the angel had bestowed upon him. The only thing he deserved to be was death... the Shinigami, not something beautiful. Never an angel like Janice had to be.

The pilot of Nataku watched his partner in silence as they headed back to their gundams. Duo seemed just as confused and lost as they were. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like for the American. He blinked remembering something as he sat, prepared to take off. He hadn't seen Duo leave any bombs to destroy the base. That had been part of their mission. He opened up communications with Deathscythe shortly after taking off. They could always destroy it from the air as well. Duo just seemed too tired to want to go running back through the entire base planting bombs. "Maxwell? We still need to destroy the base," he reminded gently. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, Wu. I got it covered," Duo replied wearily, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture just as the entire base imploded and collapsed on itself. There would be no survivors, it had all happened in the blink of an eye. Duo faltered, checking another screen that showed the base as it crumbled. How had that happened?

WuFei stared at the violet eyed boy over the communication screen. Duo hadn't done that, had he? It didn't look like the other pilot even knew what happened. One minute the base was fine and the next, it was a pile of rubble. Oz would never have destroyed their own base like that. It just didn't make sense. Nothing was making sense anymore, ever since Duo's near fatal accident.

Duo shook his head slightly and grinned at WuFei. "Told you I got it covered," he laughed manically and to WuFei's ears, it almost sounded as if Maxwell were insane. Which he was starting to think was entirely possible. But that didn't explain anything! WuFei glowered ending the communication. So Duo had been responsible for the destruction, but how had he managed to accomplish it without alerting him?

**-~*^*~-**

Pilot 02 landed at the next safe house after another exhausting mission. It had been simple really... but it shouldn't have been. It was a mission that anyone would be lucky to walk away from. Somehow, he had with little effort. At least it seemed that way. He felt drained and was unable to pinpoint the exact reason why. 

Janice was no longer helping him on missions. He had stopped doing that months ago. The angel blatantly insisted that everything was Duo's doing, but the pilot didn't understand how that could be. He simply couldn't be two places in once, but that's what it seemed like was happening. How else would he have been able to pull some of the missions off without backup? It still seemed as if a paranormal force was making it easier for him to perform his duties.

Duo closed his eyes a moment and just leant back in the seat of the cockpit after he had moved the gundam into the old barn out behind the farm house. He didn't move a muscle as another presence joined him in the confining space. He knew who it was. "Janice."

"Hello, little one. You did well tonight. You deserve a rest," the angel smiled as Violet eyes shot open in panic.

"No!" Duo stared at the man. Did he know? Did he know about the dreams? They frightened him. He didn't want to lose Heero. He had just found him! Not to mention all those senseless deaths gave him the shivers and caused him to wake up with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's alright, Duo. You don't have to sleep just yet," Janice cooed, soothingly, brushing loose strands of hair out of Duo's face.

The pilot's eyes fluttered shut again, his face turning into the hand at his cheek. "You know what the dream means, don't you?" he murmured tiredly.

"Yes, and soon, so will you," he smiled. This little one was progressing nicely. Soon he would be able to step down and Duo Maxwell would take his place.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, for tampering with the cameras and destroying the base." Duo knew the man would deny doing any such thing just as he had all the other times. Only that first time all those months ago had he  

"You destroyed the base, not I little one," the man smiled again.

"But how?" Duo blinked in confusion. He still didn't understand what was going on anymore than he had towards the beginning of the war. Now it was drawing to an end it seemed and he was no closer to finding out what everything meant.

"You wanted it destroyed. Did you not?" the angel asked logically while inwardly laughing at the poor confused boy. True he could have made this easier for him, but that would have taken the fun out of it.

"Yes, but..." Duo was interrupted from finishing his question by the angel speaking again.

"If you want something, you can make it happen with just a touch of your mind, Duo. That's all it takes," Janice kissed the boy's forehead before disappearing from sight.

Duo climbed out of the gundam completely exhausted. He was surprised to see Heero waiting for him at the base of it. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Who were you talking to?" Heero asked as he wrapped an arm around Duo's waist for support. It looked as if the violet eyed boy would collapse any minute if left on his own.

The braided pilot froze. Heero wasn't supposed to know about the angel. He groaned miserably. There was no way to hide it from Heero now. But maybe he wasn't supposed to. Surely Janice would have known if Heero had been nearby and would have left before he heard any of their conversation. "Janice..."

"Who?" Heero led Duo into the kitchen, sitting him down at the table while he got him a glass of water. He'd wait for Duo to explain before he allowed himself to feel any pangs of jealousy. But what on earth was he doing with someone hiding out in his gundam?

"He's an angel... I think. He's the one that's doing all of this to me," he gave a small grateful smile, taking the cool glass from Heero and taking a sip.

"Has he told you why?" he took the seat next to the boy, turning it slightly so that he could watch him. He wasn't sure if he believed his lover, but truth be told, Duo had never lied to him before. He decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. At this point, Heero was willing to believe almost anything.

"No. I've tried asking, but all he'll say is that I'll know in time... Heero? Would you still love me if I were some sort of a monster?" Duo gave him a sidelong glance watching his reaction. 

Heero blinked, but didn't falter in responding, "Yes, Duo. As long as you fundamentally stayed who you are, I would love you no matter what you are."

Duo smiled softly, leaning forward to rest his head on Heero's shoulder. "I don't think I'm human anymore," he whispered shuddering slightly.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Duo's waist and held him close. "What makes you think that?" he murmured into Duo's soft hair.

"Something that Janice was thinking a little while ago along with part of this dream I've been having. I think the dream really happened. I think it happened while I was unconscious after I was strangled. I believe Janice is the one I was talking to in the dream and he's the one who kept me from dying," Duo closed his eyes, bits and pieces of the dream flitting behind his eyelids. There was more to it than that, but he wasn't ready to voice it out loud just yet, even to Heero.

"You never mentioned having any dreams... only that one when you woke up with the cut in your hand."

"That's the same one. I keep having it, but every time I do, I remember more. I think I remember almost all of it. I'm just missing one part," Duo's lips formed a grim line of frustration.

"The part that explains what's happening to you," Heero supplied and the boy in his arms nodded.

**-~*^*~-**

"Anyone who sees me has got a date with their maker! All who see me must die!" Duo growled angrily to the soldiers that had him surrounded. It didn't matter that he was unarmed, they would all die.  There time had come. He smiled grimly throwing his hands out to the sides and gripping the staffs that appeared in each fist. He glanced swiftly to each of them, his grin widening as he realized that he was now armed with two deadly looking scythes.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at each man in turn, eyes glowing slightly. "Who's first?" He sneered, snaking his arms around in front of him to cross over his chest, taking out two man as he did so. "I guess they volunteered, huh?" Duo was ruthless and efficient as he took each and every soldier out with expert flicks of his wrists.

The light in his eyes dimmed until they were once again his now customary violet. He whistled softly to himself as he took in the bloodshed. His hands gripped each of the staffs until he felt them disappear again, drawing back into his palms. He held his hands in front of him and flexed each in turn before tracing one of the finely detailed scars.

He no longer wondered what they meant. He assumed that the scythes somehow were stored in his hands and were released when needed. It looked as if he never needed to worry about being unarmed again. He focused on one of the scythes, balling his right hand into a fist until he could feel his palm heat slightly as the weapon appeared again in his hand.

"Hunh. Cool," Duo smiled as the scythe retreated again. He was unaware that Heero had seen the entire thing while in the security office watching the screening of room's security camera.  

He whirled around, scythe ready as the door opened. He sighed a breath of relief when he realized that it was just Heero. "Hiya, Heero!" he grinned sheepishly trying to hide the weapon behind his back, hoping that his observant partner hadn't yet seen it.

"Duo..." Heero paused at a loss for words. "I saw everything. I know about the scythes. What's going on?" He stood in the doorframe backlit by the lights from the hallway.

The pilot blushed, dismissing the scythe. "I'm still working on that. They are the result of whatever it was that Janice did to me," he smiled moving over to take Heero's hand. "Get the information you needed?"

Heero gave a curt nod brandishing a disc.

"Alright! Ready to go?" Duo grinned dragging the boy behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting to set the bombs?" Heero tried to pull the boy into a stop, but for all his strength it wouldn't work. Duo was too strong for him. That information alone shocked him enough to allow himself to be led back out to the Gundams.

"Don't need bombs. I know what I'm doin'. Trust me," he gave the stoic pilot a quick peck before climbing into Deathscythe and taking off. He waited until his partner had done the same before touching a thought to the base below. A few seconds later the base self destructed as the two pilots made their way back to the safe house.

**-~*^*~-**

"Where the hell is Kushrenada?! He slips through our fingers every time!" WuFei ranted entering the safe house from his latest mission. He grabbed a mug from the counter and poured himself the last of the coffee. His lips curled down displaying his dislike of the lukewarm liquid.

"He's taking a bath," Duo answered without thinking.

"What?" WuFei asked incredulous.

"A bath. You know, it's how people get clean. He's taking one of those," Duo crinkled his nose slightly. "Man, he's got a fetish for roses or something!" Duo grimaced. He never wanted to picture that scene again, not that he had any idea of where it had come from. All he had been doing was thinking of where the Colonel could be, since he wasn't where WuFei had expected him to be.

WuFei stood rooted to the spot for a moment before realizing that Duo must be playing a joke on him, trying to see if he could give him a nose bleed. Well he'd be damned if he let the boy have any success.

Duo blinked ignoring his partner as the Chinese pilot left in a huff. He had known for a fact exactly where Treize had been when he thought about it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on where Heero was. He could picture him sitting in front of a schools mainframe computer, hacking into files on the parents and relatives of some of the students. The names just happened to belong to Oz officials.

He was surprised that he could make them out so clearly and chose one at random. Alex Muller. He concentrated again on the name. His eyes opened once he learned the man's whereabouts. He was being trained... retrained... for a mistake made earlier in the war. The man had failed to return with a gundam pilot. He had left the pilot dead. Duo shivered slightly. So _that was the name of the man who had killed him._

**TBC...**

Thank you to Nelia, sara-chan, Pandora-chan, Shadowfax, and shini-girl Kit for reviewing!

**Nelia****: yup! Lung girl is Relena. I know that was ohhhhhh so hard to guess lol. I thought it was amusing so I had to have him remember that. Lol. Well you'll find out about how Trowa and Quatre hearing him. Or you may have already in this chappy I don't know since I have yet to write it. That dream isn't quite as bad as it sounds. Hehe I'm purposely using the worst parts of it.**

**Pandora-chan: umm... I can't promise that, but I can promise everything will turn out alright.**

**Sara-chan: I liked that particular little scene myself. I may or may not have Duo follow through with his threat.**

**Talythia**** Starseeker: Okay, then. First of all, learn how to be less offensive. Your "review" sounded more like a flame with the way it was worded. It was very narrow minded and only served to piss me off quite a bit. I don't care about your personal preferences. I care about the opinion of the readers as a whole, not the sole opinion of one when thrown at me in such a way. This story is not written solely for you and since you are the only one to complain, everything will be left as is. Now, if I got a lot of complaints about the same things you mention I might have considered changing the fic, since I have no you're out of luck.**

I will not be changing it so that Duo only receives a bump on his head. That would not work with the plot of the story. What happened it intended to be confusing. He lost recent memories, but feelings are harder to erase. That's why he still remembers those. 

Yes Duo lived on L2 with a harsh life knowing not to trust anyone, but by this time he's been working with the other pilots for a while and he does remember that he can trust them. That's why he wasn't suspicious of Heero. Also, Heero told him that he had often times been cruel. Duo knows no one who simply wanted to get into your pants would tell you that knowing that it might make you hate them. As for telling Quatre about sleeping with Heero, he was teasing. My view on Duo and yours are obviously different. Deal with it! The way I see him, I think he would joke about something like that after what he heard. 

I am not using the Japanese to be fan girlish. I use it because I like the way it sounds. I personally hate English and think it's a hideous language. Besides the point. Most people who read Gundam Wing fanfics understand the simple Japanese phrases, so therefore they stay. If you have such a big deal with them, find another fic because I sure as hell ain't writing this for you or removing the phrases. And I don't try to 'show off' as you claimed.

Yes. Yes, it would have killed me to make the angel-guy female. Don't you find it even the least bit rude to call something someone's done stupid? Daft, eh? You just like insulting me, don't you? The name Janice comes from a character of a friend of mine has. The character's a guy and he seemed to fit the part perfectly. So now not only are you insulting me you're insulting someone I care about by calling the name stupid.

Oh yes, just to let you know, you made it sound as if reading the fic was a chore. If it is, no one is making you read this. I ask you to keep my concerns in mind. Otherwise you might find yourself ticking off quite a few other people.


	8. testing

**Author's Note:** Hmm, yup. This took me a while to get out. Sorry bout that. It's been the last two weeks of school and I was busy unfortunately. 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, lemelone.

Dedicated to **Talathia for giving me a rather amusing idea.**

**-~*^*~-**

"Alex Muller," Duo breathed softly, trying to remember. It had been an ambush of sorts, if one person could be considered and ambush. No one should have been at the base. It was supposed to be evacuated. He had foolishly gotten out of his Gundam, taking the scientist's claim as fact. G'd been wrong, very wrong. He'd struggled, but it hadn't been enough. The pilot folded his arms on the table and rested his forehead in the crook of his arm as the memory returned to him. Muller had knocked him to the ground and started choking him. It hurt to try breathing, it had hurt not to breathe. Eventually, he had welcomed the darkness that enveloped him. It had been so warm, so safe, a relief from the pain.

The voice came then. He hadn't been able to see it's owner, but he felt truth radiate from the low tones. There had been a familiarity as well, as if he had heard it once before long ago. He had known who the being was even if he couldn't see him. He'd met him before, they'd been friends in a way. Allies at least. Shinigami. That's who it had been. He'd been talking to Shinigami just after he had drowned in the blackness surrounding him.

Duo's head shot up, violet eyes searching the room frantically. He'd been dreaming of the god of death. He shivered slightly at the morbid truth. He'd made a deal with the deity and he couldn't even remember it. Was he even supposed to yet? Would he ever? The boy sat there quietly for a moment, lost in thought. He was dead. He had to be, all the evidence pointed to that one conclusion. But if he was dead, why was he still sitting there, still breathing... wait. "I'm not breathing, am I? I've only been breathing when I thought I should be. I haven't been breathing constantly," he groaned to himself letting his head fall back down to rest on his arms.

"Duo? Are you sick? Is that why you're having trouble breathing? Do I need to contact Sally Po?" Quatre asked in concern as he walked in partway through Duo's muttering. 

"Wha?" the boy in question's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't been paying attention. He should have been able to hear Quatre coming. As it was, he'd almost blown his cover. He didn't want the others to know just how much of it he'd pieced together. It was probably better they didn't know. "Oh, no. No, I'm fine. I just need some food I think. Or some rest. Maybe both. I think I'll make a sandwich and go watch some TV. Don't worry 'bout me, Q-man. I'm doing good," Duo jumped up, grinning manically as he whipped up a turkey sandwich and raced out of the room.

Quatre blinked as the whirlwind of black flashed past him. Something was up, but Duo definitely wasn't sick. First of all, Duo never got sick, and second, if Duo were sick he wouldn't have been able to move that fast. The blonde shook his head. He'd talk to Heero about it later. The stoic pilot knew more about what was going on than anyone.

Duo sighed in relief when he wasn't followed. He flopped down onto the couch and flipped the TV on with the remote sitting on the side table. Yes, it was better not tell them everything. They already knew too much. They'd use him as a weapon. They'd exploit his capabilities. It was one thing for _him to do so, since they were his powers after all. But, he didn't want to be used by his friends. He'd let WuFei think he'd been joking about Treize in the bath. If the others knew he was capable of learning someone's whereabouts just by thinking of them, he'd cease to be a person to them. He'd simply be a tool, the means to an end. If he wanted to he could just go after Treize and the other officials by himself, but..._

"Great! Now I'm thinking like WuFei! Damn Justice freak," Duo muttered crossly taking a savage bite out of the sandwich. "I can't just go out and kill them, but if I don't more will die. I'll kill him for doing this to me, for forcing me to make this kind of decision!" Duo glowered at the screen. He snickered once, the sound growing into a full blown laugh. How was he supposed to kill Death? Or Janice for that matter? They were already dead themselves!

"Correct. You can't kill me, little one. I'm immortal... As are you," Janice perched lightly on the back of the couch, silently laughing as the young boy toppled off of it in surprise. "Jumpy are we?" he tsked as he offered Duo a hand off of the floor.

Duo glared at the hand, but took it anyway. "What deal did I make with the devil?"

"None. It's hard to do when no Devil exists," the angel like creature chuckled. Humans had things so backwards sometimes. "Just like there is no God per se. There are many gods and goddesses, but there is no single one who runs the show, so to speak. It would be too easy for one to stray and then there would be no one to guide them back. It's safer to have many. One keeps another in check." 

Duo rolled his eyes as the man grinned. He sat back down on the couch crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, then. So Death is not the Devil. Correct?"

"Yes, correct," Janice nodded. Duo grasped things quickly. He was grateful for that. He was even more grateful that the new found power in the boy had not gone to his head. He knew of many humans who would have exploited it and used it to gain power. Not Duo. Duo used it reasonably. He was interested in testing it than truly using it. He knew he'd been right in choosing the boy. He would be fair and just.

"So what deal did I make with Death then? With Shinigami," that was the name he had been asked to be called. It seemed less fearful to him, but maybe that was because he only knew a few Japanese phrases. He was sure Shinigami would have a greater effect on Heero or any other native to the language and culture. Shinigami didn't want him to be afraid of him. There was something else that he wanted of him. 

"In time," the angel shrugged tossing Duo a secretive smile. "You knew that would be the answer."

"Yes," and he had known. That was always the answer and would be until the time came.

**-~*^*~-**

Duo glared over his shoulder at the short portly Mayor. OZ would be attacking soon and the man flat out refused to inform the colony. If he told the colony, the civilians would be able to escape. This was a war, but that didn't mean so many innocent people had to die. He flipped the switch to the intercom system on. "Attention! L2, Oz is once again attacking! The ships are ready to deport. Gather only what you need to survive. There is enough room for everyone. Leave no one Behind! Not even the orphans! I repeat. Oz is preparing to attack! You have thirty minutes! There is no time to waste!"

The man stared up at the slight boy. How was it possible that he could change his voice to sound exactly like his own? The Mayor swallowed nervously as the boy stalked towards him. "You were going to let them die. I should kill you for that, but that would be too easy. You deserve to suffer for the pain you've caused this colony. There is no reason that they shouldn't have prospered just as all the others had. You were the reason they have been kept in poverty!"

"Who... who are you? How did you do that?" he huddled in the corner trying to escape the eerie violet gaze. He swore those eyes could see his soul, judge his worth, find him lacking.

"Do what? Steal your voice? An artist never reveals his secrets. Neither do terrorists. I grew up here. I'll be damned if I let you continue to run things the way you have been," Duo kept his voice low, darkness lurking just below it's surface. "Sleep," the command was promptly obeyed as the boy smirked. He placed a small hand over the man's forehead, willing him to change, to become the leader worthy of the L2 people. He wasn't positive it would work, but it was worth a try. If nothing came from it, he'd have the man eliminated. L2 would once again become strong after the war ended. He'd have a home to go back to.

**-~*^*~-**

Treize was dead, yet the war was not over. Duo kept more secrets as the days wore on. No one could tell if the loud mouthed pilot had finally figured out the puzzle or not. He wouldn't say. Even Heero hadn't been able to pry any information from him. Either by straightforward interrogating or a roundabout way of it, none was to be had. Even Heero hadn't been able to trick Duo into a false security and cause him to slip out a new bit of information. 

Duo had thought about telling Heero, but had decided to wait until after the war was over. They would win soon. He was sure of it. No member of Oz was safe from Duo's mind. Even the John Smiths they employed. He'd tried finding one a few months back, but had instead found himself swamped with images of every John Smith in the galaxy all at once. After his headache had diminished he had tried again.

***-*-***

"John Smith... uhm... The father of Suzie Q," Duo tried to remember bits and pieces of one specific John Smith that he had seen images of. "He lives in Arizona," violet eyes squeezed closed as he tried to concentrate. He smiled ruefully when he finally succeeded in singling out the John Smith he had wanted. He was currently at work on the 37th floor of a Kodak conglomerate building.

"So. I need to actually know exactly which one I want in order to find them. Otherwise, I find all of them... at the same time," he grimaced. There were simply too many John Smiths. Well that was one test he'd never try again. Why were there so many of them to begin with? "No one has any imagination," Duo scoffed settling back into his pilot seat. It was a long flight to the base and he had set the mecca on autopilot so he could run some tests on himself. He'd discovered that his hearing was at his command. He could hear as far away as he wanted and had figured out how to single out certain sounds, certain voices. 

That was how he had learned of the planned attack on L2, his home. He was satisfied with the results of his effort to save the people. There hadn't been a single casualty to the colony or the Gundams. A severe dent had been left in OZ's army. OZ was slowly, but surely dying. The rebels would win the war. That much was evident now. Duo wondered why they bothered to fight when there was no hope left for them. It seemed so pointless. Maybe they did so because they knew nothing else. Just like him.

***-*-* **

Duo had no idea what he'd do when the war ended. Before it'd started, he'd been a street rat, an orphan. The only other life he'd known was that of a soldier. Did a soldier even have a place in a world where peace reigned?

**TBC...**

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

~Harlequin Light, Forever Duo's Girl/TaraSaturn, Nelia(as usual hehe), Vic, and Talythia Starseeker!

**TaraSaturn****: I hope this chappy didn't leave you disappointed!**

**Nelia****: Yup it is, isn't it? Hehe yeah Duo is dangerous on his own no matter where he is it seems. LOL I'm sure seeing Treize did scar him. It'd scar me, mind you not that I don't like him, I do. I just wouldn't want to see him in the nude myself. The dream isn't really as bad as it seems at the moment. I keep leaving chunks out.**

**Vic: Nice job. Was rather obvious, huh? I was rather shocked no one picked up on it sooner.**

And last but not least, **Talythia****: Don't worry, I know the first one wasn't intended as a flame, but the way it was phrased truly made it sound like one. As least you aren't the person who reviewed one of my others and simply said "This story is bad." That ticked me off seeing as how it was my first fic ever. Not all flames are like that though. I see them as being anything offensive. I'll apologize for calling you narrow minded, but I never claimed someone insults something I've done or that a friend has done.**

Hehe, I would write it in Japanese except I don't know enough of it to do so. My school doesn't offer it and neither does my college so I'm still working on finding a course or two. The Japanese in the story, I see Heero using it because he is Japanese, but I also see the others picking up a few simple phrases. I use 'nani' all the time along with some French stuff because I took that for five years. But... I'll go back through it and take a look at my use of it. It is possible that I overdid it a little, now that I think of it. Duo wouldn't know 'Ai shiteru'. I somehow doubt that he would have heard Heero use it before.

I agree with your view on the way people review, not that I can say I do much better, but I try. Nope! :D Don't need constant praise. Actually I had a review earlier in the story about WuFei and I ended up changing how I had him written in.

Actually, I always sorta saw one as being rather pointless. If he's trying to attack someone on one side of him, another could easily attack from the other side. So that's why I gave him two scythes. Plus I had this picture in my mind of part of the scene which I may draw someday when I get the time.

John Smith, eh? Hmmmm... I don't know how it would work at the moment. I might have to try working that out. It'll keep me occupied for a little while.

You keep me on my toes. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as I get it written. I do appreciate your reviews. Oh, question. What's netspeak? You mentioned that last time and I wasn't too sure exactly what it was.


	9. The War Ends

**Author's Note: heh heh. Sorry it took me so long to update. "It was Always the Music" and "Kindness of Strangers" distracted me for a while, but I finally managed to get this out. Hey, it's even the longest chapter I've written if that makes you feel better. Feel free to yell at me if you feel the need cause I was being lazy after I got back from Florida a couple weeks ago.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but you knew that. One of these day's, I'll look at my DVD's and figure out who to give the credit to. Today is not that day and tomorrow doesn't look like it is either.**

**Memory Lapse Ch. 9**

"Heya, Solo. It's been a while, but I needed to talk to someone," Duo murmured leaning against a tree as he stared at the old wooden cross he'd placed there years ago. "I've got no one else. Well I do, but..." his voice trailed off as he worked to find a way to put his feelings into words.

"I died, Solo. I'm positive of that now. What I don't quite understand is why I'm not there with you. Why am I still here? What does he want with me?" Duo moaned placing his head in his hands.

"I'm scared, man. I've never been more scared in my life. I'm turning into something, something powerful. That's why I can't tell any of the others. I'd just wind up being a weapon, the equivalent of one of our Gundams. That's all I'd be any more. They'd only see what I was capable of, not who I am any time they looked at me. God, I'm such a freak! I just wanted to be normal. Why was I chosen for this?"

He started when he felt a small, sharp pinprick in his finger. He looked down realizing that it was the rose he had brought for his friend. He watched in fascination as the skin closed over, healing itself. He shook his head, bangs flying wildly as he tried to clear his head. "I wish you were still around," he murmured as he lovingly placed the pale yellow rose on the earth just in front of the cross. A symbol of friendship. "One day I'll get you a real tombstone, pal."

He sat back again, brooding to himself for a long while as the artificial sun began to set. "I made a deal with him an' I'm not even sure what that deal involves. I don't remember. I've been having all these nightmares. There are so many deaths and I haven't committed a single one of them. Some are violent and gruesome, others are just natural. Like heart attacks or old age an' all that shit. I don't get what it means."

"Or illness?" A soft voice murmured as a form crouched down in front of the boy blocking the gravesite from view.

Duo started, jerking his head up to stare into a young face with endless hazel eyes. "S-solo!"

"In the flesh! Well, er, sorta anyway. Spirit at least which I guess is good 'nough. Flesh would prolly be real nasty," the boy grinned. "You wanted me here, so here I am."

Duo shook his head, again trying to clear it, this time from all the questions that had popped up as to how this was possible. It shouldn't matter at that moment though. The questions would only waste precious time. Time he wasn't positive that he had. It was obvious that he had summoned the boy himself. How? Who knew? It didn't matter. Later it would matter, but not now. Duo lunged at the boy, wrapping his arms around the figure as he fervently wished to be able to feel him. Maybe if he wanted it bad enough it would work. He needed the physical connection just now. He sighed into the boy's neck as strong arms wrapped around him in return. He could feel them!

"Solo... I've missed you!" he whispered finally drawing back a bit to turn the figure around in his arms and place him on his lap. He held him loosely about his waist, resting his chin on the slim shoulder.

"I know, Du' but you didn't call me here to say that," Solo laughed cheerfully as if no time at all had passed between them, as if Duo were still a small child who needed comforting.

"I know, but I needed to say that, too."

Solo patted one of the pilot's hands compassionately. He knew this was scary for his friend. He wished that he was able to tell him what he wanted to know, but he had been strictly forbidden. But, at least he hadn't been forbidden to come at all. Duo needed him. Janice understood that.

"I wanna tell Heero everything. I should be able to, but... this is war. I know he loves me, but... The war will always come first. I know that. If I told him what I knew, then... then, until the war was over he'd forget I was a person, too. I'd just be a tool, a means to an end. I guess that wouldn't be much different from how it has been. Even now, I'm a tool, but I am because I wanna be. I think I'm more of a tool than I expected to be though. They know some of what I can do and they send me on missions to use my gifts. They're already using me more like a gundam than they would a person. When I'm with them, they want to test just how strong my abilities are. They don't have _time_ to just talk to me, like I have feelings."

Both lapsed into silence as each thought about what Duo had said. Finally, Solo spoke up, "Duo, I know what's going on, but Janice won't let me tell you. I want to, you know I'd never lie to you. I know that's why you don't lie." Solo smiled to himself, proud to have a part of himself live on through the boy. "You're right. You are dead in a way. You're immortal now. You won't die when the war ends, but a lot of others will. Innocent ones."

"I-I have the power to end it. I should, but I don't want to. Well, I do, but I don't. I don't want to do it because they tell me to. I should do it because it's what's best for the colonies. So, if I do do it, I can't let the other pilots know until it's done. They can't know I ended it. Well, if the war is over, I guess it won't matter if they find out, but I won't outright tell them it was me. They can figure it out on their own," Duo sighed, convinced of what he needed to do. The war had gone on long enough anyway. Maybe even too long.

"I'll stay 'til yer done. Then I gotta go. Talk to me whenever you need to. I listen. Reminds me that you wou'nt forget me," Solo smiled.

Duo nodded, his eyes drifting shut as he concentrated. He could see them all, everyone responsible for keeping the war going, from preventing peace to reign. He breathed out slowly, releasing his tension and solidifying his resolve.

**-~*^*~- **

"What the hell happened?! No one's fighting anymore!" Chang WuFei jumped out of his gundam and took off running towards the nearest mobile suit half an hour after it had ceased all motion. He cautiously opened the hatch, still unsure as to whether or not this was a trap. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of the mobile suit's pilot. "H-he's dead..." WuFei blinked after testing the man's pulse. Were they all dead? Was that why they weren't fighting? But how was it possible? "Maxwell...?"

He quickly scrambled back out of the cockpit and back over to his Nataku. He attempted to destroy the base, blinking when nothing happened. His gundam wouldn't attack, which meant that Maxwell had something planned. He hated having to leave the base as is, but as it was there was nothing he could do. He sighed, lifting off and heading back to the safe house. Maxwell had better explain himself! No one else would have been able to pull this off. Besides with all the weird shit that was going on with Maxwell, it had to be related to him somehow.

**-~*^*~-**

A week had passed and still no missions had been given. Gundams had been looked at, but no problems had been uncovered that would explain why the machines would do nothing but fly and defend. Not one would attack yet all readings stated that everything was as it should be.

Heero had attempted without any success to use his hacking skills to fix the problem, to find Duo's trace. Of the five pilots, he was the only one not accounted for. The other four pilots had each flown back to Quatre's mansion in Ireland, yet that had been not been anyone's intended destination. It was as if their Gundams were getting orders from an outside force.

On news stations, rumors were flying that the war was over. There had been no attacks either from the gundams or Oz. Both sides were silent. The only news was that Oz officials Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise had been meeting with an unknown person to discuss the plan for future peace of Earth and the colonies. Oz had agreed to aid the colonies establishment of a self-governing body and once it was settled, they would then leave. One official from each colony would be asked to join Oz and form something similar to what was known as the United Nations of precolony Earth.

The new peace had come as a shock to everyone on both sides. Almost. One had expected it, one had orchestrated it. Treize Khushrenada looked down at the small form of the long haired gundam pilot, the one he had almost had only a few months before. The boy had surprised him when he had shown up in his office one morning almost a week prior. He had walked in to find the pilot calmly sitting in the chair in front of his desk, simply waiting to be seen to. He recalled the meeting quite clearly.

_"How did you get in here without my being alerted?" the colonel asked cautiously as he took a seat behind his desk, placing his forearms upon it and leaning forward slightly with interest._

_"I'm known for my stealth," the pilot shrugged, clearly unconcerned with being in enemy territory._

_Treize__ snorted at the simple statement. Those stealth skills had gotten the pilot caught only a few months ago, but he had to agree that out of the five pilots it was nearly impossible to track pilot 02 until it was too late. They had simply been lucky the last time._

_"That base was supposed to have been evacuated long before I entered its vacinity."_

_"True. Let me ask you a question. How did you manage to escape? My soldier reported that he had left you dead."_

_"He did, but my partner pulled me through. I'd rather not talk about that. That isn't why I am here."_

_"Alright," Treize carefully watched the boy wondering what he could have meant. Had Yuy gotten there in time to revive him then? Interesting. Like Chang WuFei, this boy seemed to have a sense of honor. Like the other, he would not kill him unless it was done fairly, not under the assumption of a discussion. He was secretly pleased with that fact. "Then to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"_

_"You will blueprint the plan for peace between the Earth and the colonies with me. The war is over, Colonel."_

_"What?" Treize laughed not being able to suppress the laughter bubbling up in his chest. He had heard rumors of the pilot being insane, but this was ridiculous. He was not through fighting and surely neither were those scientists._

_"The war is over. I will not say it again. Neither your mobile suits, nor the gundams will fight. All the soldiers who would not have accepted peace are dead. No one remains who wants the war to continue. If you doubt my word, you can check for yourself."_

_"How did the gundams do this?" eye narrowed, as the colonel's scrutiny intensified. There was something odd about the boy._

_"The gundams didn't. I did. As I said, the gundams will not fight either," Duo examined his braid, giving Treize the impression that he was getting bored with the conversation, as if he'd rather be doing something else._

_"But the pilots could change their minds and begin fighting again!" He was not about the trust the enemy's word to blindly. He would have known about something so great in its proportion._

_"It was not the decision of the pilots. It was my decision and I will not change it. The other pilots could attempt to fight using their gundams, but their gundams would not follow the commands. The pilots cannot make them fight. Even Heero's hacking skills will not be enough to reverse it," he looked up, violet eyes searing as if he himself had been personally insulted._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I am selfish of course," Duo grinned, tossing the tail of his braid flippantly over his shoulder and resuming his serious expression. "Now, there have already been too many deaths. It is time to discover peace and move forward."_

_"Yes, yes of course," the colonel nodded to himself moments later after checking the status of his troops over the intercom. It seemed as if the pilot were truthful. Zechs was completely baffled as to how it could have happened. _

How they all had underestimated the small boy. It seemed as if he had won the war single handedly. There was a chance that he had. As far as he could tell, the boy had not once lied. He had been truthful about the mobile suits and even Zechs' gundam, as well as all the soldiers. The pilot who called himself the God of Death had ended the war and was now seeking peace. Perhaps there was some grain of truth to the statement.

**-~*^*~-**

"Yo! I'm back!" Duo called out as he opened the door. He staggered as Quatre's entire weight was thrown at him.

"You're safe! I didn't know what happened to you! Where were you?" The questions flew at the pilot rapidly as he disentangled himself from the small blonde and laughed.

"Good to know I was missed. I was out on a mission," Duo shrugged, nonchalant. 

"But no one has had any missions recently," Heero murmured stepping into the hall. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and eying him suspiciously.

"It wasn't for the scientists. I was on a mission of my own."

"But Duo! What about the plan that the scientist have figured out?!" Quatre stared incredulously at Duo's audacity. He couldn't believe Duo would even dare to go behind their backs. Sure he hated rules, but Duo was never that far out of line.

"The scientists are dead, Q. They're _all_ dead. They have no plan anymore. The only plan in action is that of peace. There is no more war. Oz is working together with the colonies and Earth."

"But... how?"

"Mass genocide," Duo sneered grimly, turning away from the other pilots. "Everyone who wanted the war to continue in any way is dead."

"But-"

"Drop it Q. We're not soldiers anymore. You're all free to do as you please. No more missions, no more orders," Duo spoke softly as he walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He tried to ignore Heero's presence behind him as he stood at the sink watching out the window.

"You were the one discussing peace with Oz weren't you?" Heero asked, sighing when he got no response. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll also take it as a yes, you're responsible for what you called a genocide. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I needed the war to end before you put certain clues together about me. I needed to remove the cause of your eventual mistreatment of me. Without the cause, it will no longer matter what I am capable of. That's why I didn't say anything. If you knew what I could do, I wouldn't have been a person anymore, Heero. Can you honestly tell me that if you knew, you wouldn't have asked me to stop everything?" Duo turned to look at the pilot sadly.

Heero looked off to the side. He couldn't meet those intense violet eyes. Duo was right. He _would_ have asked. The soldier in him would have made him. "I'm sorry Duo."

"I know Heero. That's why I didn't put you into that situation. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret. I did it because I love you, because I didn't want you to start thinking of me as a means to an end. I wanted you to continue seeing me as a person with feelings... even if you do like to ignore them sometimes," Duo smirked to himself a bit as Heero's eyes widened in shock. "You call me baka waaaaaay too often. Who knows why I still love you, but I do," Duo kissed Heero's cheek lightly as if in forgiveness.

"I love you, too. You know that right, Duo?" Heero asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Of course I do," Duo grinned ruffling the pilot's hair affectionately. "Come on. Bed time. I'm beat."

"Alright," Heero offered a rare smile causing some of the frost around Duo's heart to melt. It would still take him some time, but he knew eventually he'd feel whole again. For now he'd just have to pretend.

**TBC...**


End file.
